


[底特律] [18R][漢康+柯爾康3P]明天的事明天再說(完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 柯爾生還捏造





	[底特律] [18R][漢康+柯爾康3P]明天的事明天再說(完)

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎的境界不斷提高，我們勇敢航向前人未至之境(何)  
> 這是一個毫無道理的柯爾生還宇宙AU，康納依舊是仿生人警探，柯爾是大學生，而因為某種原因，康納吃了父子丼  
> To boldly go where no man has gone before
> 
> 修羅場的劇情，康納跟漢克為了不衝擊柯爾的三觀都在外面搞，回到家都是好搭檔的樣子(康納只知道漢克在家裡不跟他上床，GOT IT)，而後自行判斷應該跟柯爾搞好關係然後跟柯爾上床  
> 後來東窗事發，康納一臉無辜的表示他希望能跟安德森父子都保持良好關係才跟他們上床，而搞定父子矛盾的方法就是，一起搞康納

[底特律] [18R][漢康+柯爾康3P]明天的事明天再說(完)

拉郎的境界不斷提高，我們勇敢航向前人未至之境(何)  
這是一個毫無道理的柯爾生還宇宙AU，康納依舊是仿生人警探，柯爾是大學生，而因為某種原因，康納吃了父子丼  
To boldly go where no man has gone before

修羅場的劇情，康納跟漢克為了不衝擊柯爾的三觀都在外面搞，回到家都是好搭檔的樣子(康納只知道漢克在家裡不跟他上床，GOT IT)，而後自行判斷應該跟柯爾搞好關係然後跟柯爾上床。  
後來東窗事發，康納一臉無辜的表示他希望能跟安德森父子都保持良好關係才跟他們上床，而搞定父子矛盾的方法就是，一起搞康納  
－－

 

柯爾安德森從沒想過自己的人生會變成這副德行。

他親吻著父親仿生人搭檔的嘴唇，柔軟的觸感與人類無異，但康納的舌頭其實遠比一般人類滑膩，他曾經說過那是為了保護舌頭上的傳感元件的關係，不過對人體無害，所以不用擔心。

是啊，顯然該擔心的是別的事情。

他捧著康納的臉，既溫柔卻又不容逃避的吸吮著他的舌頭，而那個真正該擔心的「存在」，正摟著康納的腰從身後親吻著仿生人優雅的頸項。

他第一次覺得老爸的頭髮這麼礙眼。

柯爾刻意糾纏著康納的舌頭，發出不必要的嘖嘖聲，但埋首於自己搭檔頸部的年長者對於自己兒子的示威仿若未聞，只是自顧自的品嚐搭檔的頸子，雙手在康納光滑的大腿上遊移，他很清楚哪個位置能讓康納發出什麼聲音，某幾聲特別美味的呻吟可不是因為他兒子而發出的。

吃兒子的醋可真蠢，但是，操，他又沒辦法控制。

同樣認為吃老爸的醋很蠢的柯爾安德森，把嘴唇往下挪到康納的胸口，輕咬著那對仿生人來說根本毫無意義，僅止為了仿真而存在的乳頭，康納因此顫抖了一下，身體逃避似的往後靠，柯爾立刻追了上去，施以更加粗暴的咬噬。

康納因此出現了宛如咽住似的聲音，但即隨被吞沒，不用看柯爾都知道發生了什麼事情，他老爸正親吻著剛剛才被他肆虐過的地方，柯爾洩憤似的啃咬康納的右乳粉色的突起，右手也用力的揉捏另一處，左手則往下握住了康納粉膚色的陰莖，沉甸甸的，但卻偏涼，不像男人勃起時一樣熱燙。

「柯爾……」康納溫溫的呼喊著他的名字，柯爾知道那並不是真的在喊他，只是一種填充空白的愛語。所以他沒有回應，而是繼續套弄著那仿生陰莖，讓那沒有實際作用的東西透過他不知道怎麼運作的程式勃起，甚至滲出一點液體。

潤滑液，警用仿生人裝載了不需要的性愛元件，甚至還會分泌潤滑液，而且還是帶著甜香的百香果口味，柯爾早該覺得不對勁才對。

但這都晚了。

柯爾再次往下，舌頭繞著他胸口正中央下緣的位置打轉，這讓康納的機體因此而跳了起來，他聽到自己的父親安慰著康納的聲音，雖然他真的很希望這張床上只有自己，但柯爾實在無法否認在安撫並且控制康納這件事情上，漢克安德森才是箇中高手。

「噓、噓，沒事的，康納，是柯爾。」他聽見自己的父親在低語，康納因此而鎮靜了下來，他知道康納的反應是因為自己正在舔著仿生人的要害，如果把脈搏調節器拔出來，仿生人會在三分鐘內停機，康納曾經千叮萬囑他不能碰觸這裡，但顯然他父親可以。

「嗯……」康納的仿生肺激烈運作著，胸口因此而不斷起伏，柯爾不停的舔舐那有著細微凹陷的地方，康納的手因此而抓住了他的頭髮，似乎是想要阻止他卻又努力克制著，而他的聲音更逐漸的染上哭腔，從「柯爾……不……」變成「漢克……救我……」。

「沒事的，康納，你沒事的，看，你這麼濕，你很興奮不是嗎？」漢克在康納的耳邊低喃著，勃起的陰莖貼著仿生情人的股溝聳動，他將手伸到康納的膝窩下，讓仿生人的股間毫無遮掩的展示在自己兒子面前，這種將優先順序讓出來的餘裕倒不是單純的大方，而是考量自己體能的結果，但也同時展示了身為父親的餘裕。

「讓我先上沒問題嗎？『爸爸』。」柯爾從康納的胸口抬起頭來，特地加重了稱謂作為諷刺，但顯然這點攻擊對漢克安德森無效，反而是眼前的景象帶給他重擊。

「總不能讓人說我欺負小孩子。」他的父親將康納整個人抱在懷中，徹底將仿生人的身體敞開，康納泛著藍暈的臉頰靠在漢克胸口上，雙眼迷茫的望著柯爾，而在那挺立的仿生陰莖下是兩顆做得渾圓優美的睾丸，再後方，則是不論操了幾次都一樣粉嫩、緊緻的肛口，此時正隨著康納的呼吸淺淺的開闔著，濕潤的淫水在穴口泛著微光，沾濕了他和漢克底下的床單。

柯爾覺得口乾舌燥，他湊上前去用手指挖著那個濕潤的入口，更多的潤滑劑湧出，康納的穴口一邊含住了他的手指一邊發出呻吟，那雙黑色的眼睛半睜半閉的看著柯爾，柯爾再次吻上仿生人不停張合的唇，挺著腰插了進去。

「嗚……」康納的呻吟被柯爾吞進嘴裡，年輕人挺著腰又快又急的抽插著，肉體與機體發出黏膩淫穢的碰撞聲，同時漢克將老二輕輕壓在在康納的後腰挺動，分神觀察著急躁的兒子，可能是因為不想讓老爸的身體出現在自己的視線中，柯爾半瞇著眼睛不住的親吻康納，吸吮著他的舌頭和嘴唇，讓彼此的唾液沾的兩人的下巴都是。

漢克突然有那麼點想要看看康納的小穴插著兒子陰莖的樣子，他美麗、純潔又淫亂的仿生人，毫無道德感跟羞恥心的成為他們父子的愛人、性伴侶，他這輩子想都沒想過的畫面成真，而比起憤怒，漢克還感覺到更多的其他的情緒。

「康納、康納、康納……」柯爾貼著康納的嘴唇呢喃著，不知何時漢克順勢讓康納躺在自己身上，而柯爾就變成整個人趴在康納身上的體位，他雙手撐著床墊，賣力的操幹父親替他打開大腿的仿生人，彷彿他並不是在與父親搶愛人，而是父親主動讓出、許可他操康納。

美麗的警用仿生人搭著柯爾的手臂，胸口貼著年輕人汗濕健壯的身軀，身後則是年長者多毛又柔軟的身軀，被兩面夾擊的康納機體溫度高的嚇人，年輕人急躁的抽插讓他的傳感系統不斷的運作著，康納在柯爾說話的同時偷空張嘴散熱，然後又馬上被堵住，溫度過高的散熱液從後穴和仿生陰莖的頂端源源不絕的排出，活像被操到失禁，而對康納而言最讓他敏感的卻是漢克在他的腳踝輕輕磨蹭的手指和他腰窩熱燙的陰莖。

柯爾和他父親很像又截然不同，在性愛這件事情上年輕人缺乏技巧卻極富學習精神與衝進，每每喜歡把他操到機體過熱，弄得他偶爾只好假裝過載休眠來讓年輕人罷手，畢竟因為性交而延宕工作這種事情是不可原諒的，但這次他不需要假裝，心愛的人類與他的兒子一同操弄自己，警告視窗早就塞得他眼前滿滿當當，就跟他後穴裡頭抽插的粗大陰莖一樣，把他的小洞撐開填滿，而這也是不用排泄的仿生人肛門的作用─為了被插入、被操、被玩弄、被疼愛。

「啊、啊......」康納仰著頭想要逃避，但柯爾的舌頭如同蛇一樣緊咬著他，年輕的柯爾雄激素分泌過剩，與柯爾性交既能協助他排解性慾又能避免造成任何意外懷孕的情事，不可否認的是他邏輯上確實能夠判斷漢克發現之後必然會有嚴重的情緒反應，因此康納的確刻意的隱瞞了他與柯爾性交的事情。

他曾經預演過漢克跟柯爾會憤怒於他「腳踏兩條船」的行徑，但基於他們的父子情誼，這個憤怒應該會針對他而來，他願意為此承擔責罰，但狀況演變成這樣卻超出了他的預想，不管是漢克說「那乾脆你跟我一起上吧」或是漢克在三人行的性事中並沒有實行身為康納真正伴侶的權力先行插入，而是將這個權力讓給了柯爾都是。

康納感到不安，難道漢克不要他了嗎？他要把自己送給柯爾嗎？

內心的不安讓康納急於讓柯爾結束，他主動收縮著仿生腸道吸吮著柯爾的陽具，扭動著臀部取悅漢克貼在他腰壑的熱燙肉塊，終於年輕人在康納收緊的穴道下釋放了第一次濃精，柯爾低吼著把陰莖操進那柔軟穴道的深處，直到緩過氣來才將陰莖抽出，那粉色的穴口隨著他的動作被帶出一抹白色的液體，柯爾舔了舔唇，伸手將那流出來的精液塞回去。

「唔……」康納因此而發出了淺淺的呻吟，柯爾抬起頭望向康納的臉，卻見到父親正扳過康納的頭與他接吻，仿生人的臉洋溢著純粹的幸福與快樂，驚人的挫敗感與釋放後的空虛一同襲來，而漢克在這時讓康納的身體側躺著，抬高他的左腳，讓等待已久的老二從後頭操進去。

漢克完全沒有看柯爾一眼，也沒有在乎康納的穴裡頭是他兒子剛射出來的精液，他緩慢的、有節奏的插著康納，潤滑液、散熱液和柯爾的精液混在一起成為半透明的白液，顯得無比淫糜，而他的父親讓人搞不懂到底是在示威還是在表演的將他們兩人交合的位置大方的展示給柯爾看，漢克多毛而沒整理的下體和仿生人乾淨的胯間對比下，更顯得仿生人純潔的像是落入人間被玷污的天使。

柯爾口乾舌燥，不自覺的握上了自己還在疲軟中的陰莖，就著剛剛沾滿的潤滑液擼動著，他不由得回想起剛剛操著康納的感覺，那彷彿有著生命一樣不斷吸吮著他陰莖的穴道、熾熱的呼吸、不斷流著水的仿生陽具，年輕人的老二很快的再次恢復活力，而似乎覺得抬著康納的腿很累的漢克讓康納翹起屁股趴著，毫不留情的用力抽插起來。

 

「漢克……漢克……」康納高亢的聲音讓柯爾清醒過來，他的老爸半跪在床上操他搭檔，中年人的啤酒肚就這樣卡在康納漂亮的腰壑上，他父親扣著康納的腰抽插，更多的潤滑液沿著康納的大腿流下，仿生人抓著床單呻吟叫喊，臀部搖晃著迎合年長者的動作，柯爾走下床站到康納眼前，稍嫌粗暴的抓起他的頭髮，然後把老二塞進似乎一時反應的不過來的康納嘴裡。

兩根粗壯的陽具似乎讓仿生人運算速度延遲了，他張著嘴讓柯爾使用，但性交模組的口交指令完全跟不上，額角的LED在紅色與黃色間轉換著，舌頭因為操作延遲的關係彷彿在阻擋柯爾進入，但微不足道的阻礙直接被年輕人的挺進輾平，直達深處。而漢克似乎也不在意兒子分一杯羹，他輕輕拍打著康納的臀部，享受著康納的迎合和痙攣般的機體震顫，父子倆一聲不吭的「分工合作」，把美麗淫亂的仿生人夾在他們之間操弄。

當閃紅燈的頻率多過黃色的時候，漢克特別用力的拍了一下康納的臀部，仿生人因此張大了嘴，讓柯爾的龜頭直接到了仿生喉管的深處，康納的機體也發生了比之前更劇烈的震顫，漢克因此被夾的繳械，喘著大氣射了出來，而柯爾卻死撐著沒射，把老二從康納又紅又腫的嘴裡抽出。

漢克撥了撥汗濕的頭髮，將自己從康納的後穴抽了出來，整個人攤坐在床頭，他甚至還來不及欣賞自己的成果，柯爾就拖過康納的雙腳，再次插了進去。

「啊、啊……」康納的口中發出帶著雜音的呻吟，顯然是剛剛柯爾造成了發聲組件的傷害，這讓漢克皺了下眉，但被慾望燒灼的年輕人卻完全沒注意到，只顧著埋頭苦幹。康納順從的趴著讓柯爾使用，但雙眼卻望著腆著肚子半坐半臥的漢克，漢克因此而挪動了身體，讓康納靠在自己的膝蓋上，彷彿誇獎他乖巧似將手放在康納凌亂的頭髮上。

但康納卻似乎仍覺得不夠，他偏過頭，讓漢克的手落在自己的臉頰上，討好似的磨蹭著，他的身體被柯爾操的晃動，但眼神卻完全沒從漢克的臉上挪開過。

漢克看著康納，大掌撫摸著仿生人不會排汗，卻沾染了他們父子的汗水和唾液、潤滑液的臉頰，拇指揉捏著康納被柯爾操的紅腫的嘴唇，康納順勢張開嘴，溫順的含住、舔著漢克的手指，漢克低下頭，親吻了康納的臉頰作為獎勵。  
而柯爾就這樣操著順從卻沒把心放在他身上的康納，雙手在他的腰間掐緊，用力到部分的仿生層因此而褪去，他伏下身舔著康納後頸的痣，滿意的感覺到康納因此而夾緊了他，而出現在他視野角落的，屬於他父親的大手，以及上頭跟康納同款式的戒指，柯爾選擇當作沒看見。

當柯爾再次射精的時候，他全身癱軟的趴伏在康納身上喘著氣，一點都不想把老二從康納溫暖緊緻的甬道中抽出，這一切又瘋狂又空虛，而柯爾決定把理智跟精液一樣都先射進康納的身體。

至於明天的事情，明天再說吧。

END

我對不起世界名作


End file.
